


The Gratitude Affair

by vysila



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Embedded Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysila/pseuds/vysila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big warm hug to the Man from UNCLE fandom on Live Journal for all their creativity in making the show's 50th anniversary so memorable and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gratitude Affair




End file.
